Cyborg Helios
Cyborg Helios is a cyborg (half-mechanical) Bakugan that "evolved from" of Viper Helios. He despised Drago and wished to become the Ultimate Bakugan. He looks the same as Turbine Helios. On the official Bakugan website: Bakugan.com and Bakugan Dimensions he was mistakenly called Helios. Information Description Cyborg Helios was a Transform Bakugan. It transformed from Viper Helios. It now has Mechanical Wings, Metal Armor, A Robotic Tail, and a Cyborg Left Eye. Like Altair and Hades, Cyborg Helios had spinning rings inside his body. He was Spectra Phantom's Guardian Bakugan. He "evolved", or rather, "transformed", into Helios MK2. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 21, when Spectra challenges Mira, he easily won and she asked how much power did the Cyborg Helios used to defeat Mira, Cyborg Helios simply answered that he only used 20 percent just to defeat Mira. In episode 24, he faced Drago and won the first and third rounds for two reasons, one because it was unexpected, and two he became Maxus Helios. In episode 25, he fought Maxus Dragonoid and it was a match until episode 26 which has not been determined because the battle was terminated and he still faced Drago in a head to head fight. In episode 31, Helios was upgraded into a Mark 2 version of himself. He is the same Helios, but with more armor and more power, he can now become Maxus Helios MK2. ; Ability Cards * FARBAS: Heals all damage done to Cyborg Helios and keeps his power equal to the opponent's if it is higher than his. * Defuse Quasar: Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level and, adds 300 Gs to Cyborg Helios. * Explosion Lambada: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities, and adds 500 Gs to Cyborg Helios. * Chaos Shock Cannon: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * General Quasar: Adds 200 Gs to Cyborg Helios. 'Weaknesses' Cyborg Helios seems to have no weaknesses unlike Hades or Altair, but he does have some weak points. * If Spectra does not activate FARBAS when Cyborg Helios is weakened, his body can turn bitter and suffer cruel damage and faint. * In episode 24, Cyborg Helios was unable to analyze strategy of his opponents, his Farbas ability wouldn't work and his Explosion Lambda did barely anything due to Neo Dragonoid learning a new Perfect Core ability "Maximum Dragon". This may have been due to the fact that previous battle data did not include anything on "Maximum Dragon". Maxus Helios Maxus Helios consists of Cyborg Helios, Subterra Scraper, Ventus Klawgor, Darkus Foxbat, Pyrus Fencer, Aquos Leefram, and Haos Spindle. Game Cyborg Helios was first released as Helios in BakuBronze series, then as Special Attack Bakugan renamed Turbine Helios. In Bakugan:Mechtanium Surge,They brought back Cyborg Helios.It is only seen in Darkus In it's Pyrus Variation it can have 680G, 610G, or 450G. In the Toys"R"Us Special Maxus Helios Set it has a Grey Color Overall with Dark Red Highlights. It had 650G like Neo Dragonoid (7 in1 Maxus). Trivia * FARBAS stands for F'ully '''A'utomated 'R'eaction 'BA'ttle 'S'ystem. * Cyborg Helios was one of the few Bakugan released in the BakuMutation series. * The Spectra battle set comes with Cyborg Helios, though Meta Helios consists of Viper Helios and Metalfencer. * Cyborg Helios has the shortest evolution of any other Bakugan. * Bakugan.com says that the bakugan in the picture is just a basic Helios yet the wikia says it's Cyborg Helios. * In the anime, Spectra sometimes called him Cyborg Pyrus Helios instead of Pyrus Cyborg Helios. This could explain why Cyborg Helios is mistaken for the normal Helios. Gallery Anime File:Helios.gif|Cyborg Helios in ball form cyborgball.PNG|Cyborg Helios in ball form Cyborg Helios (Summoned).jpg|Cyborg Helios File:Helios0.jpg|Cyborg Helios in Bakugan form cyborgsform.PNG|Cyborg Helios in Bakugan form cyborglvswilda.PNG|Cyborg Helios vs. Subterra Wilda on Gate Card Subterra Reactor cyborgquasar.PNG|Cyborg Helios using '''Defuse Quasar cyborgspectraand.PNG|Cyborg Helios with Spectra cyborglfrabas.PNG|Cyborg Helios using FARBAS cyborglattacked.PNG|Cyborg Helios attacked by Neo Dragonoid's fire cyborgschockcannon.PNG|Cyborg Helios using ability Chaos Shock Cannon FARBAS Scanning Wilda.jpg|FARBAS Scanning Wilda Cyborg Helios Using Explosion Lambda in Wilda and Baliton.jpg|Helios Using Explosion Lambda in Wilda and Baliton FARBAS Realining Systems.jpg|FARBAS Realining Systems cyborglambda.PNG|Cyborg Helios using Explosion Lambda cyborgvsdrago.PNG|Cyborg Helios vs. Neo Dragonoid in the battle without abilities cyborgsbitingdrago.PNG|Cyborg Helios biting Neo Dragonoid cyborgsattackdrago.PNG|Cyborg Helios attacking Drago cyborgsleep.PNG|Cyborg Helios about to rest after the battle vlcsnap-2010-11-08-15h33m46s27.png|Cyborg Helios chsg.jpg|Cyborg Helios scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet Spectra_and_Cyborg_Helios_by_DeinosRex.jpg|Spectra and Cyborg Helios Game File:Helios-haos.jpg|Haos Cyborg Helios File:!BYIj_UQBGk~$(KGrHgoH-C8EjlLly(kEBKf6lZJP2Q~~_12.jpg|Subterra Cyborg Helios File:Helios-pyrus-frost.jpg|BakuFrost Pyrus Cyborg Helios File:Helios-clear-half.jpg|BakuMutation Pyrus Cyborg Helios File:Helios-pyrus-half.jpg|BakuMutation Pyrus Cyborg Helios File:Helios-aquos-clear-half.jpg|BakuMutation Aquos Cyborg Helios File:Metahelios-ventus.jpg|Ventus Meta Helios File:12_thumb.jpg|Pyrus Cyborg Helios File:Aquos_BakuMutation_Cyborg_Helios.jpg|BakuMutation Aquos Cyborg Helios Unseen Helios.gif|Pyrus Helios Darkus Helios.gif|Darkus Helios Haos Helios.gif|Haos Helios File:Img_5217520.jpg|Darkus Gundalian Invaders Cyborg Helios 96CA79MLFO.jpg|Subterra Cyborg Helios Others File:Helios00.jpg|Cyborg Helios on New Vestroia's checklist poster File:Ventus Helios.JPG|Ventus Cyborg Helios on Bakugan Dimensions. Helios.PNG|Pyrus Cyborg Helios Vs Haos Phantom Dharak Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia